Out of Place
by bingbing03
Summary: When Ginny gets stranded in New York and has lost her nephew, who will help her find her way back? H/G
1. Grilled Ginny

Grilled Ginny  
  
Chapter One of Out of Place  
  
Somewhat flustered, twenty-four year old Ginny Weasley looked around her. The airport at New York was somewhat the same as every place where there was muggle transport. Where, oh where were Hermione and Ron? She HAD to tell them about young Bernard who had just gone missing.  
  
Replaying the whole situation and the events that had led to it, Ginny slumped down onto a deserted bench while people walked hurriedly everywhere around her.  
  
It had all started when Ron had asked her to accompany him and Hermione to New York to attend a conference about something or other that Ron had to handle for the Ministry of Magic. It would be good to get out of her boring job in another corner of the Ministry of Magic. Ginny had just joined a year ago, and was already rising to one of the top ranks. She would not have gone if not for Ron's persistent pleading. And now. Ron and Hermione had entrusted their three-year-old son Bernard to her, but in a blur rush he had gone missing, and Ginny had lost her whole bag of permits and forms, including her apparating permit, which meant that she was stranded in Toronto, unless she took muggle transport, which was the course of action she would naturally take, except that she had not a single cent of wizarding gold on her, not to say muggle money.  
  
As she thought about her predicament, a wave of self-pity washed over her, and she began to sob.  
  
Just then, she heard a voice asking her, "Are you all right?"  
  
Ginny, her face buried in her coat, answered him with a muffled, "Not really."  
  
She looked up and saw two bright green eyes staring back at her.  
  
At that time she would have almost shrieked, but she controlled herself. He looked familiar, like a certain someone that she had not met in quite a long time. But she just had to verify it. Automatically, against her will, she lifted her hand and pushed the jet-black mop of fringe that covered the man's forehead back. And she saw-  
  
"Your scar! Harry Potter! It's really you!" a wave of relief washed over her, and she suddenly hugged him with all her strength left.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry hugged her back, laughing.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well.. . I can't help living here, can I?" Harry replied, grinning.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but know that her old crush on Harry had returned.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Harry continued. "Aren't you supposed to be in England?"  
  
Harry, now twenty-five, had swapped his glasses for muggle contact lenses, and had also changed his dressing habits. When in muggle clothes, Harry no longer wore over-baggy clothing, instead, he was now wearing smart black suit and blue shirt. This was another one of the reasons why Ginny had not recognised him in the first place until she saw his scar. Harry had also grown about eight inches taller, such that he was at least a head and a half taller than Ginny.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of, y'know, stranded here?" Ginny laughed nervously, and then she told him all about what had happened.  
  
"And well, I'm really glad I found you here, or rather, you found me," she finished.  
  
"So you have no money whatsoever, lost all your documents and your nephew, and you don't know where to stay for the night, right?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny looked at Harry, he seemed to be pondering over something.  
  
"I think I can get a few of my contacts to engage some people to look for Bernard. He can't be far. And meanwhile, you need to have a rest. I'll take you home," Harry finally said.  
  
Ginny felt too tired to even walk the distance to Harry's car, which was quite a short one. As Harry carried her in his arms and made his way towards the car, Ginny asked him softly, "Harry? You don't have- a wife, do you?"  
  
Harry looked at her, half surprised. "No, why d'you ask?"  
  
But Ginny had already fallen asleep.  
  
Harry silently placed her in the back seat of his car (a very fancy convertible) and drove her back to his apartment.  
  
.  
  
Ginny woke up abruptly as the car jerked to a stop outside a very tall building which was almost all tinted glass and shiny marble on the outside.  
  
Harry opened the door, and asked her, "Too sleepy to walk? I live on the top floor, you know." From the look on Ginny's face, Harry knew what he had to do. He swept her, once again, into his arms and obligingly carried the half-dozing Ginny to the lift, while Ginny did not even notice when the doorman looked at her as if she was a dubious object and greeted Harry with a somewhat doubtful, "Mister Potter, sir."  
  
.  
  
To Harry James Potter, this had been a somewhat bizarre experience. But it was not as bizarre as what he had gone through previously. Following a string of encounters with the evil Lord Voldemort, he had finally defeated him in his seventh year. Following that, he went for Auror School and had passed his exams with flying colours. He had proceeded to join Puddlemere United as Quidditch Team Seeker, but after around five years of helping the team stay first in the league, Harry had decided to be a recluse for a while, living in the muggle world and disguising himself as a rich businessman. True enough, he was rich, and he did make some friends, all of them high-ups in the corporate juggernauts. Not good enough friends, but enough to give him tips on shares and to go on joint business ventures and stuff like that. Now young, handsome, rich and very, very single, Harry Potter was not a small name in high-society circles. That obviously explained the suit and the car and the apartment and the contacts and the long list of things that still carried on.  
  
As he entrusted Ginny to the care of his housekeeper, a relation of Sirius' who was a very old but very clever, orderly and kind witch who knew how to keep secrets, Harry went back downstairs and into his car again to look for Bernard Weasley.  
  
After a few tries at contacting the police to tell them that someone had gone missing, a go at his already-sleeping friends, Harry finally grabbed his apparating permit and apparated all the way to the Burrow, where he assumed that Ron and Hermione were staying.  
  
A very old Mrs Weasley answered the door. "Harry! It's you! I haven't seen you in two years! Where have you been?" she exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
Harry, rather red by now, asked her, "D'you know where Ron and Hermione are? Their son Bernard, Ginny lost him, and she's stranded in New York."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked surprised, and asked, "Why, isn't the whole family here? Ron and Hermione and Bernard just returned. They're recovering from jet lag. Apparently they decided to take muggle transport."  
  
Harry felt relieved. So it was just Ginny. "But, Mrs Weasley, Ginny is still stuck in New York, and I'm afraid the permit will only be ready in a month's time. But I can book a plane for her first, of course."  
  
Mrs Weasley stared at Harry, suddenly realizing that this Harry was not the one that she had first met at Platform nine-and-three-quarters when Ron was just in his first year. Harry, still in that suit of his, was grown up, just like Ron. "Well, I think it's better if you don't. Ginny has this- dislike- for muggle transport. She gets all flustered, y'know."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, I think I'd better go. She was exhausted when I saw her at the airport. And I might have work tomorrow- no; I won't stay for tea, thank you anyway. I'll drop by sometime soon. Yeah. Bye!" He gave a final wave and disapparated.  
  
Mrs Weasley was just going to close the door when Harry apparated again. "And I think I forgot, Ginny lost most of her documents as well. I could help her replace them or something. That's about it. And my address." He wrote it down hurriedly and passed the paper to her, before disapparating again.  
  
Mrs Weasley sighed with relief. At least Ginny had someone to take care of her for the time being.  
  
AN/  
  
Well, that's done. I would really like the reviews, because I love reviews (. Well, I don't know whether Harry is out of character or something, and Ginny- well her old crush returned, and well, I don't know about her. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will only post if I get ten reviews. So c'mon, click that review button and submit one!!  
  
Arwen. 


	2. Starbucks Coffee

Starbucks Coffee? Chapter Two of Out of Place  
  
**This story is dedicated to my newly-recruited beta-reader, Elf-boy.**  
  
Ginny awoke to the sound of an unusually loud vacuum cleaner.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
The vacuum cleaner stopped making that terrible noise.  
  
"Why, Miss Weasley, I thought you would never wake up, the way you slept. It seems you finally did," said Harry's housekeeper, Aunt Claire.  
  
"Where am I?" Ginny asked, ignoring the cliché in their conversation.  
  
"You don't remember?" Aunt Claire asked.  
  
Ginny concentrated for a moment. "Oh yeah. this is Harry's apartment- where's Harry?"  
  
Aunt Claire shook her head. "Mister Potter, went out to look for someone, he came back smiling and he's still asleep on the sofa right now."  
  
Ginny was surprised. "But this house- doesn't it have a spare room? I mean. looking at the trinkets and the wood panels and the..." she trailed off, suddenly aware of the spotless white sheets around her and the unbelievably (compared to the airport bench) soft bed.  
  
"Mister Potter never liked big houses. He likes it snug and cozy. That's why he decided on this house. It's the smallest in the whole building," came the reply.  
  
"But where do you sleep, then?" Ginny asked, astonished.  
  
"I go home, don't I?" Aunt Claire snorted.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"So what do you want for your breakfast, young lady? A bit of egg maybe, and toast? Or muffins?" Aunt Claire rattled off the list of things she had.  
  
"I. umn." Ginny began.  
  
"I think Miss Weasley wouldn't mind going out for some authentic American coffee, would she?" Harry's voice interrupted Ginny. "Anyway, your nephew was safely back in the Burrow when I went to look for Ron. It seems that your senses were muddled. Ron and Hermione took him home."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Sorry."  
  
"Why, Mister Potter, you're awake! How was your night?" Aunt Claire asked sarcastically. "And I hope you won't give her that horrible stuff on an empty stomach, or I will truly neglect your underwear for a month."  
  
Harry turned pink, while Ginny started laughing.  
  
"You- you mean she does your underwear?" Ginny snorted.  
  
"Not anymore, I don't. Not from today onwards, I think," Aunt Claire quipped dryly.  
  
Harry shook his head and muttered, "Women."  
  
Ginny and Aunt Claire started laughing again.  
  
.  
  
Half an hour later, at the local Starbucks, Ginny sipped some steaming cappuccino, while Harry made a face at his too-bitter coffee.  
  
"Don't really drink this stuff- too bitter for me," Harry said, pouring in another packet of sugar.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Wasn't it your idea to come here after breakfast?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked away. "Well- yeah. but I haven't been really a coffee fan- unlike you. I remember when I was in seventh year and you were in sixth, you were addicted to coffee. It was really strong- I didn't even dare to smell it."  
  
Ginny grinned. "I bewitched it, didn't you know? Hermione taught me the strongest magical brew ever. After one cup, I couldn't sleep for the whole night. That stuff is potent."  
  
Harry shuddered. "I think I'll stick to this," he said, gingerly taking another sip of his much-sweetened coffee.  
  
"So." said Harry, trying to change the subject. "How's life for you? Bad? Good? And how's your love life?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Ron's been forcing pocket money on me. For goodness' sake! I have a /job/, and I'm /paid/!"  
  
"Then tell him, Ginny."  
  
"Doesn't listen. Thinks he's doing me a favour."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Love life?" he asked again.  
  
Ginny smiled bitterly. "Terrible. I've only dated one guy in my life. Two, actually."  
  
Harry was curious. "Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. And-" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Harry spat out his coffee, fortunately not in Ginny's direction. "Malfoy?" he asked incredulously. Although Malfoy had turned spy for Dumbledore during the Dark War, he and Harry were still arch nemeses, and they never missed a chance to set each other up. But Harry had not seen Malfoy for two years now, since he partially left the wizarding world.  
  
"What's so bad about him?" Ginny asked sternly. "There were some things." she then trailed off, not wanting to say any more.  
  
"Well." Harry did not trust himself to speak, lest he said something that would anger Ginny. "And the other guy?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Why, you of course! Who else?"  
  
Harry remained nonplussed. "Umn, when did I do that?"  
  
Ginny, blushing furiously, retorted, "Right now, of course."  
  
Harry blushed equally furiously. "Umn, yeah. Right now, I guess."  
  
A silence followed. Harry stared at Ginny's bright brown eyes, and she looked away.  
  
Finally, they both broke the silence at the same time when they both said, "I think we should make a move now."  
  
They burst out laughing.  
  
.  
  
How was that? I really want to dedicate this chapter to Elf-boy, my recently-returned-from-New-Zealand friend, who is now my always-snorting beta reader. By the way, one of my faithful reviewers, asked me why Ginny was so overly dependant on her family. You'll find out sometime soon. And to Ravenwise, I'll try to go faster if the reviews hit twenty for this chappie. Please. Click that button that says "go". Do that and make my day!! Please!! 


	3. Clarifications

Replies and Such  
  
This part is just to clarify some stuff with reviewers (like coolone007) on the Harry/Ginny bit:  
  
Harry doesn't /just/ pop up and say, "by the way, I love you." He popped up some time ago, didn't he?  
  
Harry has not seen Ginny for a very long time and now they are on the floor snogging. You forgot that this Harry is not the one you saw in first year. He grew up. *loses a bit of my sanity and starts to rant* Harry's living in /NEW YORK/, and he's /GROWN UP/, for goodness' sakes! He's been AROUND THE PLACE!! He's a DIRTY- oops. Umn...... hehe. Sorry. Lost control of my fingers for a bit. Okay. I give up.  
  
I'm writing a rewrite for Chapter Three and after that- major plot change. Keep the reviews coming and I don't mind flamers if they have a point in them- this will help me to improve on the plot.  
  
I really want to thank coolone007 for constantly (can I use the word bugging?) reminding me (yeah. This one.) that I can off-track. I really want to do this straight, and the *new* chapter three is dedicated to you.  
  
I actually really admire fics by rinoa [806116] (the boy who loved lily) and Jennie78 [963212] (great southern land) for their ability to pull off Lily/James and Harry/Ginny stories respectively- because I loved those two fics- they were incredibly sweet.  
  
I'm off to write chapter three!  
  
Arwen 


	4. Of Strawberry Aftershave: the real rewri...

Of Strawberry Aftershave  
  
Chapter Four of Out of Place  
  
A/N: Well, here's the rewrite. This chapter is for coolone007, for pointing out so many things I didn't notice before. Thanks. :)  
  
Harry and Ginny made it back to his apartment by mid-morning, even though there was a terrible traffic jam. Tired, Ginny slumped down onto the black leather sofa. Harry plopped down next to her and turned on the television.  
  
"So, You watch muggle television?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Yeah I do," Harry replied somewhat distractedly as he watched the weather forecast.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Ginny fingering the striped cushion cover, and Harry still watching the television. Finally, Harry turned off the television.  
  
"Sorry- I ah. got a bit distracted, forgot you were here. I've been living alone for so long," Harry apologised.  
  
Ginny suddenly remembered the documents. "But won't it take a month for my documents to be reprocessed?" she asked, worriedly. "I can't keep sleeping on your bed while you sleep on the sofa."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'll get another one. Aunt Claire will settle it."  
  
"Oh." Ginny fell silent.  
  
Harry straightened up and said, "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Nothing in particular."  
  
"What about a movie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Which one?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I did watch the Lord of the Rings before, but we can go again," Harry said.  
  
Ginny blushed for no apparent reason. "Whatever."  
  
"Okay, then we're going," Harry said, getting up. "But first you have to have a change of clothing. You've been wearing this since last night."  
  
"Okay." said Ginny tentatively.  
  
.  
  
When Ginny first stepped into Harry's bathroom, she knew that it would be posh. But not as posh as it really was.  
  
The whole place seemed to be made of some kind of polished marble. There was a fluffy red-and-gold towel hanging on a polished towel-rack, while the sink gleamed and the taps were so polished you could use them for mirrors. The scent of strawberry-flavoured aftershave was everywhere. The mirror had not a single fingerprint on it, and all of Harry's toiletry was meticulously colour-coded. (a/n: is this guy crazy, or what?) Harry looked at Ginny, as if to seek her opinion.  
  
"Nice place," Ginny said. "All that velvet and marble and polish- it must have cost a lot of money. And the aftershave." she trailed off, half unable to hide her sniggers.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "I like it."  
  
Ginny paused without going in. "What do I wear, then? I lost my luggage. I can't possibly watch a movie in red and gold towels, can I?"  
  
Harry stopped, stumped. "Umn. You can wear mine for a while. I'll get Aunt Claire to get something for you. I don't stock women's clothing."  
  
Ginny giggled a bit. "Okay."  
  
.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ginny stepped out of Harry's fancy bathroom dressed in his shirt and pants.  
  
Harry sniggered audibly from the sofa. "So you got my pink shirt, huh?"  
  
Ginny slapped him on the arm. "It's not my fault."  
  
Harry started laughing again- this time, loudly.  
  
Ginny pounced on Harry and they landed on the floor. Ginny's hair was hanging over Harry's face, and he briefly smelt the lingering fragrance of shampoo and bubble bath. A lock touched his cheek. It seemed like a caress. Ginny could smell the strawberry aftershave that had already filled Harry's bathroom, and yet other smells were pleasantly mixed with it. Their eyes met.  
  
Harry suddenly realized the awkward position they were in, and he hurriedly stood up, blushing furiously.  
  
Ginny, equally embarrassed, got up.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Harry turned a darker shade of red. Finally, Ginny said, despite herself, "I'm really sorry- I mean, we haven't met for a very long time and I don't really know you that well- you know, people change and stuff. Yeah."  
  
Harry was stunned by Ginny's comment.  
  
  
  
/She doesn't even want to know me better/  
  
  
  
/Give up/  
  
  
  
/No you shouldn't/  
  
  
  
/You'll only embarrass yourself, you prat!/  
  
  
  
/Come on, tell her!/  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head as if to clear his senses.  
  
"Maybe we- er, should get to know each other er, a bit, well, better. Yeah. Come to- er, think of it, I really want to, you know, know you. You seem like- umn- a really great person."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "You think I'm great?" she asked.  
  
Harry managed to smile- his heart was racing. "Yeah I do."  
  
Ginny blushed even more. "Your accent's changed."  
  
Harry looked at her. "It was that obvious?" he asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No. It's fine." /It's cute/ she added mentally.  
  
Harry stared at her, taking in her long red hair, bright brown eyes, small red lips and perfectly positioned cheekbones. /She is just- beautiful. And I never noticed. Never. I just thought she was some silly little girl with a schoolgirl crush. I think the tables are now turned/ he told himself dazedly.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, whose green eyes seemed to be boring into her. She was filled with disbelief as Harry's jaw went slightly slack and his mouth was open just a tiny bit. She knew she wasn't a jaw-dropper, or drop-dead gorgeous, but Harry was making her feel like she was.  
  
Without thinking, Ginny began, "Harry, I'm not-"  
  
Harry looked at her, snapping out of his daze. "You're not what?"  
  
Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Nothing."  
  
  
  
/I'm not a jaw-dropper/  
  
  
  
/I'm not drop-dead gorgeous/  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not what?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Umn- I'm not going to the movies- yeah- to the movies in this," she hurriedly said, motioning to the clothes she was wearing. /Luckily, luckily/ she heaved an inward sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh yeah. Aunt Claire should be coming up by now," Harry hurriedly said.  
  
The security speaker on the wall beeped once and Aunt Claire's voice came through. "Mister Potter, I'm coming up."  
  
Harry grinned at Ginny. "Speak of the devil!" he laughed.  
  
.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ginny stepped out of the bathroom in a beautiful blue dress. Aunt Claire handed her the expensive white coat and she put it on. From the way Harry was looking at her, Aunt Claire knew that something was going on.  
  
"Now, Mister Potter, please stop staring at the young girl like she's a piece of well-seasoned steak, will you," Aunt Claire said reprovingly.  
  
"I don't eat steak," Harry absent-mindedly said.  
  
Ginny laughed, while Aunt Claire shook her head and tutted.  
  
"You look great, Ginny," Harry finally said approvingly.  
  
Ginny blushed for the tenth time that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. This is as long as I can get without ruining my plot. Was this fluffy enough?? Anyway, Draco Malfoy will be appearing- but not in the next chapter (Plot Change), much to the dismay of some of my friends from school, and he will be bad. heheheheh. Looks like there's something coming for Harry and Ginny's already fragile relationship. Oh yeah, is Harry still too dirty, or what? He seems so gawky. I couldn't help it.  
  
Please let the reviews hit at least thirty. If it hits that target, I'll make that next chapter of mine super-super long. there are a LOT of things you can say when someone is in the movies, especially since I've watched LOTR like, how many times?  
  
Thirty-five? Please? Thirty-five? I would swoon if it hits thirty-five. And I would like to announce that coolone007 is now my beta reader.  
  
Please review and make my day,  
  
Arwen 


	5. Drunk? And then we meet Malfoy

Drunk? Then We Meet Malfoy.  
  
Chapter Five of Out of Place  
  
Ginny and Harry made their way towards his apartment.  
  
It was in the evening, and the entire snow-covered Manhattan city was bitter cold. Harry was freezing especially, since the jacket that Ginny wore was not warm enough, and he had lent his to her. Now only in his shirt and with one more layer beneath, Harry's teeth chattered and he was doing all he could to keep warm.  
  
"Harry! Stop teasing me about it, will you?" Ginny laughed, pummelling him, as she half stumbled, half trudged, across a snow-covered walkway.  
  
Harry looked at her worriedly. "What? I'm not teasing you, why-"  
  
Ginny pouted. "Because it's bad!" she interrupted. She started to mumble incoherently.  
  
Harry caught Ginny as she stumbled. "I think you've had quite enough to drink, Ginny," he said seriously.  
  
The two of them had stopped for a drink in a wizarding pub that Harry frequented after the movie, and Ginny had had a firewhiskey too many. Luckily, Harry held his drink much better than Ginny, or it would be impossible to have made their way back.  
  
Ginny looked at him, here eyes misted. "Oh no, I don't think so... Harry..." she stumbled again, swaying.  
  
Harry caught her just before she fell. "It was just three glasses, Harry," she giggled.  
  
Harry noted mentally that Ginny could not drink more than one glass of firewhiskey, and reminded himself that Ron was bound to murder him in cold blood if he spotted his sister like that. Holding Ginny firmly by the elbow, he steered her carefully towards the back entrance of the apartment, nodding briefly at the doorman there.  
  
As the lift door closed and it proceeded to climb smoothly up the building, Ginny smiled at Harry, still swaying a bit. She seemed to have stopped giggling.  
  
Her voice went slightly harsher, slightly like a purr, as she whispered incoherently about "the one for her", and "how she loved him". Harry tried not to feel jealous as she talked about "his beautiful silver-blonde hair", and "his clear grey eyes". He reminded himself that this was not Ginny as her normal self.  
  
"Harry... You're so sweet... " Ginny hissed. "You're just so, so sweet..." she sounded almost like a cat.  
  
Harry backed away. "Ginny- umn, I think this is not the right time. Ginny-"  
  
Ginny had pressed against him and was bestowing a mind-blowing kiss upon his dry lips. The only sound Harry could make was "Ginny-" before she completely silenced him. There was only one thing Harry could do.  
  
Submit.  
  
...  
  
And so, Aunt Claire was very, very surprised to find Harry and Ginny hungrily kissing when she greeted them at the door.  
  
"Mister Pot-" she began.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and pulled away, mumbling a regretful "sorry" to Ginny and releasing her from his arms, forgetting that she was drunk. She fell onto the floor and vomited all over it.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Aunt Claire was furious. "What did you think you were doing just now?"  
  
Harry tried to explain. "You see, she was drunk and we-" he began.  
  
"SHE WAS DRUNK? AND YOU KISSED HER LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT YOU WENT FOR A MOVIE!" she exploded.  
  
Harry was frantic. "Look. We went for a drink and she had firewhiskey. She drank too much and I was-"  
  
Aunt Claire's voice was a menacing whisper. "You let her drink firewhiskey? I thought you were more responsible than that? If I had not greeted you at the door to tell you something, who knows what would have happened between the both of you? You've only just met her!"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, still vomiting on the floor. "I love her, Aunt Claire! Don't you understand? I've loved her since who knows when- and I don't know if she does. She was talking about Malfoy and we- I-"  
  
"Well, well. Our wonderful Mister Potter has gotten the girl of his dreams drunk and doesn't even want to handle that responsibility. Tsk, tsk. to think that you were the boy who lived." Draco Malfoy's icy voice came from behind. He walked towards Harry.  
  
Although Malfoy had turned spy for Dumbledore during the Dark War, he and Harry were still arch nemeses, and they never missed a chance to set each other up. But Harry had not seen Malfoy for two years now, since he partially left the wizarding world. Malfoy was almost the same as when he was in school- silvery-blond hair and gleaming grey eyes, not forgetting the pale white face. He scowled maliciously at Harry while the latter glared back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry finally asked.  
  
Malfoy grinned evilly. "I followed you here. To arrange for an appointment. Next week, at nine in the morning: The Wizarding Restaurant."  
  
Before Harry could say a thing, he Dissapperated.  
  
Aunt Claire took in the situation, dumbstruck. She silently watched as Harry deliberately and slowly lifted Ginny off the floor and carried her to the bathroom. At last, Aunt Claire regained her senses and went to fetch a mop.  
  
Ginny laid her cheek on the cold toilet seat, as she was sick into the toilet bowl, tears streaming down her face. Harry crouched beside her, asking, "How do you feel? Is it bad?"  
  
Ginny tried to answer, but it just made her vomit even more. All Harry could do was to watch in silence and pat her on the back gently. Gradually, the throbbing headache overwhelmed her and she fell asleep. Gently, Harry carried her to her room.  
  
...  
  
Ginny woke up in bed, her headache as bad as ever. She moaned piteously and rolled over, only to fall off it. Almost instantly, Harry, who had been nodding in an old armchair at the far end of the room, woke up and put her back on the bed.  
  
She sleepily opened her eyes. "Harry... it hurts-," she rasped. She suddenly bolted for the toilet and started to throw up again.  
  
Finally, she stopped and sat tiredly, leaning against the bathtub. She gratefully accepted the glass of water Harry brought her.  
  
"How is it? Are you all right now?" Harry asked, as he plonked himself next to Ginny, equally tired.  
  
Ginny smiled faintly. "I'm perfectly fine, Harry. Thank-you so much for your help."  
  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "The least I could do."  
  
Ginny leaned closer to Harry. "You know," she whispered, "If I hadn't just vomited and if I didn't smell this bad, I would snog you right now at this very moment. I heard what you said to Aunt Claire when I was drunk, and I just want to say..." she trailed off tentatively.  
  
Harry felt anxiety grip him. "Say what?"  
  
Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"To say that I love you."  
  
Harry took a few moments to register this information.  
  
"You know Ginny, even if you stank so much that no one dared to come a mile near you, I would still snog you," he murmured into her ear.  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
"I love you."  
~Phew!! At least that's done!! Well, I'm back!! I have suffered from an extreme case of writer's block, until one day I just got it!! It snapped back into place (that was during my super-boring math class)!!  
  
~I don't like Malfoy at all in this fic- totally appalling, his behaviour. Well you can't expect him to be Mr. Nice-Guy, can't you? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if the reviews hit 40. Please??? 40???  
  
~Arwen 


End file.
